Irrésistible appétit
by Devil Marg
Summary: Un séisme vient de frapper le Japon. Des étudiants vont se retrouver bloqués le soir d'Halloween dans leur université. Le nom de cette université ? Kamii. Mais par chance, l'accès à la cantine est dégagé. Pourquoi les choses tourneraient mal ? (la faim gagne Kaneki de plus en plus et Hide remarque que quelque chose ne va pas.)


Un séisme venait de frapper le Japon. Ce n'était pas un événement si exceptionnel, en soit. La secousse n'avait pas été très longue et avait causé surtout des dégâts matériels. Certains bâtiments mal placés ou un peu trop fragilisés s'étaient cependant retrouvés fortement endommagés, pouvant aller même jusqu'à s'écrouler.

C'était le cas l'université Kamii, située dans le 20 arrondissement de Tokyo, qui s'était en partie effondré suite à la catastrophe naturelle. Fort heureusement, aucun étudiant ou professeur n'avait fini écrasé sous les décombres, mais cet incident avait causé un grand trouble dans cette paisible journée qui s'était brusquement compliquée.

« Merde... alors l'entrée est vraiment bloquée ? »

Cette réflexion de Hideyoshi Nagachika, un étudiant de Kamii, attira l'attention de bon nombre d'autres élèves.

« Comment ça ''bloquée'' ? Protesta l'un d'entre eux.

-C'est ce dont parlaient les profs tout à l'heure, et là, vu la tête qu'ils tirent suite à cette conversation téléphonique... je crois que la situation est pas au top.»

Toutes les personnes présentes ce jour-là apprendraient en effet quelques instants plus tard que les dégâts causés s'étaient révélés importants et qu'il était devenu impossible de sortir du bâtiment. Les sorties étaient complètement encombrées, et rentrer chez soi aujourd'hui aller s'avérer délicat pour les étudiants. Cependant, Kamii était une grande université, seul le bâtiment principal était concerné par cette situation. Au final, tous ceux présents dans la cour ou dans d'autres bâtiments au moment du tremblement n'eurent pas plus de problèmes liés à l'incident.

« Des jours ?! Non mais vous rigolez ?! »

Un brouhaha du au mécontentement général commença à s'élever suite aux dernières nouvelles. Apparemment, beaucoup d'instances étaient déjà mobilisées et personne ne viendrait dégager les débris avant un long moment. A vrai dire, le premier point soulevé avait été celui des vivres. Il se trouve que par chance il était possible d'accéder à la cantine depuis le bâtiment touché, ainsi toutes les personnes coincées avaient assez pour tenir de nombreux jours, même plusieurs semaines. D'autres habitants dans Tokyo n'avaient pas eu cette chance et le cas de l'université avait été jugé secondaire par rapport aux pauvres gens enfermés chez eux ou ailleurs et attendant d'être secourus.

Après plusieurs protestations et cris de mécontentement, les étudiants durent bien se rendre à l'évidence et accepter le fait qu'il allait falloir attendre.

« Tu te rends comptes ? Qui va nourrir mon poisson rouge ?

\- La ferme idiote ! Avec le séisme il a du éclater, le bocal de ton poisson ! » entendait-on parmi une montagne de plaintes plus ou moins légitimes des jeunes gens.

Un petit groupe s'était réuni dans la classe d'histoire orientale.

« C'est dommage quand même... On risque de passer Halloween ici, fit remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

C'était le président du Bureau Des Élèves, une personne raisonnée et raisonnable qui savait garder son calme dans la plupart des situations.

\- Au contraire ! Enfermés dans l'école maudite, c'est le scénario parfait pour ce genre de soirée... répliqua Kiyama, président du club d'occultisme. Grand et mince, il portait des lunettes, et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, il n'était pas un de ces types bizarres étudiant des trucs sinistres dans son coin, mais était plutôt ouvert, bien qu'adepte du surnaturel.

\- Ferme-la, le binoclare, rétorqua sèchement Yamamoto, un grand gaillard connu pour ses performances sportives. On a autre chose à faire que d'être tous coincés ici.

-Ouais, bon les gars, on devrait peut-être aller manger un bout non ? Ils vont nous prendre les meilleures choses ! »

Cette intervention de Hideyoshi avait décidé les élèves à remettre leur discussion à plus tard. Hideyoshi, ou Hide pour les intimes, était quelqu'un de très sociable et enthousiaste, presque excentrique. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille reflétaient bien sa personnalité à la fois rayonnante et décontractée. Toujours souriant et prêt à plaisanter, son attitude le faisant parfois agir comme un idiot cachait en réalité une perspicacité et une intelligence des plus affûtées.

« Alors tu viens Ken ?

Enfin, le dernier étudiant de ce petit groupe était le meilleur ami de Hideyoshi, Ken Kaneki. C'était un jeune homme très discret et calme. Introverti, son caractère était en quelques sortes à l'opposé de celui de son ami. Grand amateur de littérature, il avait tendance à se réfugier dans ses romans et à rester seul dans son coin. Ses cheveux sombres comme la nuit contrastaient eux aussi avec la crinière d'or de son ami.

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Le groupe arriva dans la cantine et s'installa à l'une des tables.

« Quand même, on a eu drôlement de la chance d'avoir accès à la cantine, souligna Kiyama.

\- En effet... acquiesça Ken.

-Je crois n'avoir jamais autant apprécié leur cuisine ! »

Cette dernière remarque de Hideyoshi semblait exacte pour la plupart des étudiants, qui pour une fois ne formulèrent aucune plainte sur la qualité de la nourriture.

La discussion reprit, et comme l'approche de la fête d'Halloween semblait donner aux jeunes gens l'envie de se faire peur, elles finirent fatalement par être citées.

« Imaginez qu'il y ait des goules... »

Un frisson parcourut le dos des étudiants assis à la table.

« Arrête un peu Kiyama, le coupa Yamamoto.

\- Mais si, aller ! renchérit Hideyoshi. Imaginez... de pauvres étudiants, prisonniers des murs de leur propre université, à la merci de bêtes sanguinaires prêtes à les dévorer, et avec nul part où se cach...

-Je suis sérieux, moi » reprit Kiyama.

Un court blanc se fit remarquer.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les goules se cachent dans la société humaine. On dit qu'elles ont une apparence humaine pour se fondre parmi les hommes. Elles trompent les humains... les piègent... pour ensuite les dévorer !

\- Et alors ? Tu penses donc qu'une goule se cache à Kamii ? questionna le président du BDE.

-Plusieurs même, peut-être. »

Cette phrase marqua un nouveau moment de silence.

« Ouaah... flippant ! »

Le ton volontairement léger de Hide dégela l'atmosphère générale et quelques rires étouffés résonnèrent.

« Oui, bon, je plaisantais, finit par admettre Kiyama d'un air gêné, je ne pense pas honnêtement que ces créatures affamées s'amusent à venir dans notre fac. »

La discussion s'orienta ensuite naturellement vers un autre sujet, alors que les étudiants finissaient leur repas.

Seul Ken resta silencieux.

Cette attitude n'aurait pas interpellé qui que ce soit, n'étant pas si surprenante de la part du jeune homme, mais rien n'échappait en revanche à Hide. Même s'il ne le fit pas remarquer, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ken semblait tourmenté, et ce depuis que le séisme avait frappé l'université. Il avait passé le repas la tête basse, mangeant faiblement ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Les étudiants retournèrent ensuite dans la salle de classe qu'ils avaient quittée, pour passer le reste de la soirée, ainsi que sans doute aussi la nuit, car les dortoirs étaient malheureusement situés dans un autre bâtiment.

« Hé, t'inquiète, ça va pas être si long que ça...

-Pardon ? »

Hide venait de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

« T'as une petite mine ! reprit-il. Déstresse ! »

Ken comprit que Hide s'en faisait pour lui, et s'efforçant de sourire à son tour, s'empressa de répondre :

« Oui... tu as raison, tout va bien. »

Une main hésitante se posa sur son menton.

Ken était comme ça, _il garde son monde et ses problèmes enfermés à double tour au fond de lui_ , pensa Hide. Et lorsqu'il mentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher son menton. Cette habitude permettait à Hide de déceler encore plus facilement lorsque Ken cachait quelque chose.

« Ça ressemble à quoi en vrai une goule à votre avis ?

\- Encore ? Vous en avez pas marre de ces goules... grogna Yamamoto.

\- Et bien à un humain justement, intervint finalement Ken, c'est ce dont parlait Kiyama tout à l'heure...

-Oui, répondit ce dernier, mais cette apparence est trompeuse, quand elles se dévoilent, il peut y avoir quelques différences.

\- Leurs yeux noircissent, avec une iris rouge... Elles ont aussi des tentacules qui jaillissent de leur dos, le... le kagune, je crois... »

Tous furent surpris de la réponse de Hideyoshi.

« Dis donc, tu t'intéresses aux goules... releva le président du BDE.

\- Bah, on en entend tellement parlé dans les journaux ! Se justifia Hideyoshi.

\- Ou alors t'es peut-être une goule en réalité... chuchota Kiyama sur un ton mystérieux.

-Pff n'importe quoi ! cria Ken.

Il se surpris à avoir réagi de manière si impulsive. A croire que ces insinuations sur son ami l'avaient plus blessé que ce qu'il n'aurait cru. _Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est une goule._ Comment osaient-ils comparer Hide, cet être si lumineux et généreux, avec ces monstres cannibales ?

\- Détends-toi, c'était pour plaisanter, calma Kiyama. Les goules ne peuvent pas manger autre chose que de la chair humaine, et tout le monde ici a mangé son repas à la cantine, non ? Arrêtez de tout prendre au sérieux, il n'y a pas de ces choses dans notre université.

\- Mais quand même, enchaîna Yamamoto, ces créatures existent bel et bien. Vous vous rendez compte ? Le nombre de personnes qui se sont faites duper et bouffer...

-Ouais, elles ont du mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » conclut Kiyama.

Ken baissa les yeux. En effet le sort de ces victimes était bien triste.

« Les pauvres. »

Puis, après un court instant, Yamamoto reprit :

« On se demande pourquoi ces saletés existent.

-Oui... tu as raison... » répondit doucement Ken.

Quatre jours passèrent, durant lesquels les étudiants trouvèrent tant bien que mal ce qu'ils purent pour s'occuper. Ken s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il avait emporté le jour de l'incident, Hide écoutait sa musique, Kiyama regardait des vidéos sur son smartphone, tandis que les deux autres semblaient occupés à consulter des documents sur des événements à organiser, une fois que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre bien sûr. Mais le manque d'hygiène et de lit confortable pour dormir commençait à se faire ressentir, notamment dans l'humeur des jeunes prisonniers des décombres.

L'exaspération était au plus haut et parmi le petit groupe, seul Hideyoshi essayait de garder un peu d'optimisme.

« Ils abusent là quand même... A croire qu'ils nous oubliés ! dit-il en rigolant. Bon, pas le choix, va falloir attendre encore un peu. Qui veut se faire une partie de Hearthstone ? »

Les jeux de portables étaient en effet devenus un bon moyen de faire passer le temps.

Comme personne ne semblait d'humeur à lui répondre, il repartit s'asseoir auprès de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier était encore en train de lire, et Hide était forcé de remarquer qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. _Sans doute fatigué de la situation, comme tout le monde_ , pensa Hide. Pourtant, il faisant partie des rares personnes à ne pas s'être plaint. Ken ne se plaignait jamais. Au contraire, il était très soucieux autres et ne refusait jamais d'aider quelqu'un, et il ne faisait pas part de ses propres problèmes.

« T'es pâle, tu sais. »

Cette réflexion tira Ken de sa lecture.

« Ça va, je t'assure Hide, répondit-il en se frottant le menton.

\- Mouais... Tu ferais peut-être mieux de manger un peu plus. Tu manges de moins en moins ces derniers jours, pas étonnant que tu ressembles à un zombie !

Ken étouffa un rire suite à cette remarque.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, leur cuisine trois fois par jour, c'est intenable ! Mais pense, en temps de guerre, s'il ne restait que ces tristes repas pour survivre... »

Hide en faisait des tonnes, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser son ami, qui finit par l'interrompre :

« Ne t'en fait pas Hide, ce n'est pas ça, je suis juste... un peu fatigué. »

Le soir arriva, et le groupe se réunit une fois de plus dans la petite classe du premier jour. Le sujet de conversation se tourna une nouvelle fois vers les créatures qui hantaient la ville.

« Dites... vous en avez déjà vu une, de goule ? demanda Kiyama.

\- On serait pas là pour t'en parler, crétin, répondit vivement Yamamoto.

-Oh... vous pourriez être surpris... » rétorqua l'autre en ajustant ses lunettes.

Comprenant où la situation pouvait arriver, Hideyoshi s'empressa d'intervenir :

« Ah ah, il plaisante, dites, sinon vous êtes au courant du nouvel album de...

\- Non, attends, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? interrompit le président du BDE.

\- Franchement Kiyama, les embête pas avec ça... » continuait le blond.

Ken fut surpris de la réaction de Hide. Il paraissait vraiment vouloir cacher quelque chose. Sa curiosité s'éveilla.

« Raconte nous... »

Hide poussa un soupir, comme de renoncement, et l'autre commença son histoire.

« Et bien Hideyoshi et moi... on a vu une goule ! »

Cette révélation scotcha toutes les personnes présentes. Si Yamamoto paraissait incrédule, le cœur de Ken se mis lui à accélérer.

« C'était la nuit, dans une ruelle, il y a pas longtemps, mais heureusement des inspecteurs du CCG faisaient leur patrouille et ont éliminé la bête avant qu'elle ne puisse nous faire du mal.

\- Ouais, comme par hasard, souligna ironiquement Yamamoto.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous y connaissez autant ! s'exclama le président du BDE, convaincu. Et alors vous avez vraiment vu cette chose avec des yeux écarlates ?! »

Ken lui n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi son ami lui avait-il caché une chose pareille ? Le fait d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort ? C'était pourtant bien le genre d'histoire fantastique que Hide se serait amuser à raconter à tout le monde.

« Et on peut savoir ce que vous faisiez seuls, la nuit dans une ruelle de la ville ? Vous cherchiez vraiment à vous faire tuer ? questionna Yamamoto.

-Ouaah longue histoire... commença Hide.

\- En fait, enchaîna Kiyama, on savait que les goules étaient surtout actives la nuit. On soupçonnait Ken Kaneki d'en être une, on voulait vérifier cette hypothèse.

-Hein ?! »

Ce fut un véritable choc pour l'individu concerné.

« Oh ça va Ken, reprit Kiyama, c'était plus un jeu qu'autre chose, le club d'occultisme s'était amusé à dresser la liste des goules 'potentielles' de l'université, et Hideyoshi a insisté pour nous prouver que tu n'en étais pas une. »

Bien que prévisible, cette réponse rassura quelque peu Ken qui fut soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas son ami qui avait proféré ces accusations.

Yamamoto se mit à rire.

« Non mais vous imaginez ce gringalet en monstre sanguinaire ?

\- Ne te moque pas... Personne ne l'avait vu mangé pendant un long moment, alors...

\- Il se remettait d'un accident, renchérit Hide, alors normal qu'il était pas très en forme. Je leur avait bien dit qu'ils se trompaient. Je connais Kaneki depuis que je suis tout gamin. »

Le poing de Ken se serra.

« En tout cas, si c'est vrai, intervint Yamamoto, vous avez eu drôlement de la chance que les inspecteurs passent par là. Heureusement qu'ils sont là pour chasser ces bêtes.

-Bien vrai. » conclut Kiyama.

Cette nuit là, Hideyoshi eut du mal à dormir. Quelque chose clochait. Et il se trompait rarement quand il avait ce genre d'intuition. Il se leva pour aller prendre quelque chose à boire quand il remarqua que Ken aussi avait disparu. Il sortit de la pièce et traversa le couloir quand il entendit du bruit en provenance des toilettes. Interpellé, il s'arrêta pour écouter. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui vomissait, le tout ponctué par des ''infâme !'' ou ''immonde'' qui témoignaient d'un profond dégoût.

« Ce poisson... c'était comme avaler de l'argile... »

Hide reconnut la voix de Ken. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient eu du poisson au repas du soir, mais le blond ne l'avait pas trouvé si ''infâme''. Il frappa à la porte.

« Kaneki, ça va ? »

Le brun tressaillit en entendant cette voix. Il finit par sortir.

« Tu... tu m'as suivi ? hésita-t-il.

\- Non quand même pas, je viens de passer par là. T'es malade ?

\- Oui, sans doute... » acquiesça-t-il d'une faible voix.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Hide commença vraiment à s'en faire pour son ami. Son état semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour. Sa peau avait blanchi, ses yeux montraient une grande fatigue et son regard était vide. Par moment, il ne paraissait même plus vraiment ancré dans la réalité.

Le lendemain, Hide conseilla au reste du groupe d'aller manger seul, tandis que lui restait avec son ami encore endormi. Quand ce dernier se réveilla, il afficha à nouveau un regard fébrile.

Et triste.

Le blondinet n'aurait pas bien su dire pourquoi, mais ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de Ken était avant tout une sorte de désespoir. Comme s'il avait abandonné. Abandonné quoi ? Hide n'en savait rien. Mais Ken avait la tête d'un oiseau qui vient de se débattre des jours durant pour s'enfuir du filet dans lequel il est pris, et qui finit par comprendre qu'il ne pourra échapper au chasseur qui arrive pour le cueillir.

« Kaneki... tu sais, j'aimerais t'aider... si je peux faire quelque chose... »

Le brun releva faiblement la tête. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. Immédiatement, il se pris la tête dans les mains et continua ses pleurs lamentables.

« Ken ! »

Hide ne comprenait pas tout. Il se précipita vers son ami, mais se fit brusquement refoulé.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Le cri de Ken lui avait glacé le sang. Ce garçon pourtant si calme d'ordinaire paraissait à bout de nerfs. Toujours en larmes, il s'enfuit hors de la pièce tandis que le blond restait planté là, perplexe, pensant qu'il allait laisser un peu d'air à son ami.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, les étudiants s'étonnèrent de constater que l'impatience semblait aussi avoir gagné Hideyoshi.

« Mais alors, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de faire accélérer les choses ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, Nagachika ? C'est pas toi qui nous faisait comprendre de nous faire une raison ? Faut juste attendre, lui lança Yamamoto.

\- Mouais. »

Bien que cela ne l'enchantait pas, le blond avait bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas changer la situation. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Du moins pas de cette manière. Mais il devait agir, parce que la situation actuelle était responsable des maux de son ami, quels qu'ils soient.

« Au fait, il est où le rat de bibliothèque ? reprit l'autre.

\- Il a un nom quand même... intervint le président du BDE.

\- Ken n'était pas très en forme, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, répondit Hide.

\- Seul ? Il l'est déjà pourtant assez souvent, continua Yamamoto. Vous vous êtes brouillés ou quoi ?

\- Hein ? Pas du tout enfin... »

Hide se stoppa. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés ? Non. Mais la réaction de Kaneki n'avait pas été très chaleureuse, c'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait pour une quelconque raison ? Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de se poser la question. Mais il balaya vite cette pensée, comprenant bien que l'attitude de Ken était due à une autre raison.

« Bon, je vais voir comment il va. Ne nous attendez pas ! »

Il partit vadrouiller dans les couloirs dans l'espoir de retrouver le jeune étudiant.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe, les trois individus restants dégagèrent quelques tables de manière à pouvoir s'asseoir en cercle, et ils éteignirent les lumières.

« Je vous avez bien dit qu'on passerait Halloween ici... déplora le président du BDE.

\- Oh te plaint pas, rétorqua Kiyama. On va bien s'amuser. »

Il saisit une lampe de poche et l'alluma au bas de son visage.

« C'est l'heure de reparler... de goules !

\- Encore avec tes goules ? s'exaspéra Yamamoto. Vous préférez pas des histoires de fantômes ou autre pour changer ?

-D'abord, ce ne sont pas ''mes goules''. Ce sont _les_ goules. Et contrairement aux vampires, gobelins et tout le reste, ces créatures existent vraiment et chassent même dans notre ville... quoi de plus effrayant ? »

L'autre avait toujours un air sévère, alors Kiyama reprit :

« De toutes façons c'est à croire que tout t'énerve à toi, ce que tu peux être fermé... »

Le visage de Yamamoto se durcit encore davantage.

« Tu sais Kiyama, c'est en fait justement par ce que les goules existent réellement que vous me gavez tous à faire qu'en parler. Toi qui en a soit disant déjà vu une, j'aurais cru que tu puisses comprendre, mais le ton léger sur lequel vous parler de ces _drames_ , je trouve ça insupportable. Mon oncle était un agent du CCG. Il est mort en service. »

Un silence de glace envahit la pièce.

« Ouah, je... je savais pas, je suis désolé. » finit par dire Kiyama.

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place aux deux amis d'enfance qui étaient de retour.

« Salut ! s'écria Hide. Vous avez explosé toutes les lumières ou quoi ? On y voit que dalle ici !

\- Vous arrivez à temps les gars, les accueillit le président du BDE. Venez vous asseoir, on allait commencer à raconter des histoires.

\- Hum, du coup je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... bafouilla Kiyama.

-Mais non, c'est bon. » assura Yamamoto.

Hide fut interpellé de cet échange.

« Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit Yamamoto, je lui ai juste dit que j'en avais marre de ses histoires de goules. Il fait mine d'avoir de la peine parce que j'ai raconté que mon oncle s'était fait tué par une goule.

\- Comment ça ''fait mine'' ? » protesta Kiyama.

Après quelques instants, l'ambiance retrouva une certaine insouciance, et les histoires sur les terrifiantes goules se multiplièrent.

« … et à ce moment... BAM ! Elle jaillit des ténèbres et décapita le pauvre chasseur !

\- Elle est nulle ton histoire.

-T'es un peu dur, Yamamoto...

\- Mais les goules, ça ne tuent pas comme ça. »

Tous se turent pour écouter l'explication de Yamamoto.

« Elles sont plus sadiques. Plus cruelles... Elles s'amusent de leur victime jusqu'au dernier instant. Une goule ne voudrait pas en finir si vite. D'abord, elle dupe sa proie, elle gagne sa confiance, puis la piège... »

Quelques gorges commencèrent à se nouer.

« Ensuite, elle savoure intensément la réaction de sa pauvre victime, perdue et effrayée, qui comprend qu'elle a été trompée. Et enfin, en la transperçant de son appendice (le kagune), elle finit par la dévorer... et la vision de ses yeux écarlates est la dernière chose qu'aura connu sa malheureuse cible. »

Cette description détaillée eut un effet malaisant sur l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

La question de Ken attira l'attention.

« Je veux dire, se reprit-il, comment sais-tu tout ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que toutes les goules agiraient pareil ?

\- Parce que ce sont des bêtes ! Un lion reste un lion, on sait comment il agit. Et encore, les bêtes sont moins vicieuses.

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai. »

Le jeune homme, toujours fébrile, n'était pas intervenu de toute la soirée. Son regard était toujours égaré, mais le dernier monologue de Yamamoto l'avait pourtant poussé à parler.

La discussion reprit, et au bout d'un moment, les étudiants décrétèrent qu'il était temps de s'arrêter.

« Allez, et ne cauchemardez pas des goules ! conclut Kiyama.

\- Pas de risque ! » répondit Hide en souriant.

Yamamoto cala sa tête contre le mur, et, fermant tranquillement les yeux, murmura une dernière phrase :

« Ouais, vivement que le CCG massacre la totalité de ces saloperies. »

C'est probablement de là que s'enchaîna le reste des événements.

La puissante mâchoire se referma brusquement sur l'épaule de Yamamoto. Les dents tranchantes de la goule entrèrent profondément dans la chair du jeune homme. Le sang dégoulinait de la plaie pour venir caresser les papilles de la créatures dont l'œil gauche avait subitement changé. La douce saveur de ce liquide écarlate lui emplissait la bouche.

Cela faisait si longtemps. Enfin. La torture s'achevait. Enfin. Ces douleurs s'en allaient. Cette faim qui le tiraillait allait disparaître. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté de sauter un repas. Mais ce n'était plus un problème, maintenant que ce repas se présentait à lui. Pourquoi le refuser ? Cette chair fraîche n'attendait que d'être mangée.

Yamamoto hurla de douleur. Son visage terrifié blanchissait à toute allure avec son angoisse grandissante. Tout s'était passé en moins d'une seconde, et l'affolement du jeune étudiant était si immense que seul des cris parvenaient à sortir de sa bouche.

La goule ne les entendait pas. _De la chair_. Voilà ce qu'était la seule chose que son esprit comprenait. Il arracha un premier morceau qui vint inonder sa gorge de ce délice sanglant. _De la chair_. La famine était atroce pour une goule, même pire que pour un humain. Cette ''nourriture'' devant lui était une vraie bénédiction. Il mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa victime. D'autres cris retentirent. _...tié ! Pitié !_ Ils paraissaient si lointains. C'est comme s'ils résonnaient du fond d'une grotte. _Ken !..._

Parmi eux, une voix familière. _Ken arrête !_

Tous les élèves s'étaient brusquement redressés. Le regard incrédule, ils venaient d'observer avec horreur la violence avec laquelle la goule s'était jetée sur Yamamoto. Espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, ils avaient réalisé avec terreur que la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était bien réelle. Pris de paniques, deux d'entre eux s'étaient plaqués contre le mur, ne sachant que faire, paralysés par la peur. Le troisième s'était précipité vers la créature.

Hideyoshi attrapa l'un des bras de Ken qui maintenait Yamamoto au sol.

« K-Kaneki ! Regarde-moi, je t'en prie ! » beugla-t-il.

Un œil noir comme la nuit couronné d'un iris couleur sang s'orienta dans la direction du jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces mots.

 _Hide ?_

La douleur tordit une nouvelle fois le ventre de Kaneki. Qui pouvait bien oser interrompre ainsi le repas qui avait tant tardé à venir ? Son esprit était embrumé. Il n'avait pas les idées claires. Que se passait-il ? Qui était-il ? Plus aucune question n'avait de réponse. La seule chose qui trouvait du sens présentement était les cris de son estomac qui lui hurlait de déchirer la chair.

Et puis cet étudiant l'avait bien cherché après tout. Lui qui haïssait les goules, il allait regretter à jamais d'avoir souhaité leur mort à haute voix. Il n'y connaissait rien. Il ne savait rien d'elles. Rien de la vie misérable qu'elles étaient condamnées à mener. Rien des conflits qui les rongeaient dans leur lutte contre leur propre nature. Et il se permettait de les juger sans les connaître.

La goule se jeta une fois de plus vers sa victime. Mais ses dents se plantèrent dans un morceau de viande qui dégageait une odeur familière. Le bras qu'il mordait n'appartenait pas à Yamamoto.

Hide laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

La goule se figea.

« Waa... t'as une de ces niacs ! » articula le blondinet en s'empêchant intérieurement de crier davantage.

S'efforçant d'ignorer le sang qui s'écoulait de son avant-bras, pris dans la mâchoire de ce qui était il y a encore quelques minutes son timide meilleur ami, il rassembla ses forces pour afficher tant bien que mal un sourire, et reprit :

« Tu sais... Kaneki... je crois pas que ce qu'il disait soit vrai pour toi... il y connaît rien, il... il disait ça comme ça... »

Hide exagérait bien sûr. Il se mordit la lèvre pour supporter la douleur.

« On est tous à bout de nerfs avec toute cette histoire...ah, ah... Essaie... de te calmer, s'il te plaît... Et si tu ne peux pas... »

Il reprit son souffle.

«... tu n'as qu'à me bouffer. Enfin je suis pas sûr d'être très appétissant, plaisanta-t-il malgré tout. Mais laisse-le. S'il te plaît Ken. »

La goule desserra sa prise du bras de son ami. Yamamoto, toujours horrifié, tremblait comme une feuille. Les deux autres étudiants n'étant pas intervenus avaient disparus.

La réalité rattrapa peu à peu Kaneki. Il était assis à genoux en face d'un étudiant apeuré, et à sa gauche était accroupi son meilleur ami. Il réalisa enfin ce qui venait d'arriver. Une immense panique commença à le gagner. En une fraction de seconde, des larmes se mélangèrent au sang frais qui tachait encore son visage.

Il se mit à hurler.

 _Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !Pardon !_

Aucune parole ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Que dire dans une telle situation ? Rien se semblait approprié.

Il continua de hurler.

Hide observa son ami. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait disparaître, ne plus être vu. A cet instant, il n'avait plus rien d'une bête sanguinaire. Hide ne voyait qu'un garçon larmoyant qui paraissait au moins autant effrayé que Yamamoto. Effrayé de lui-même. Terrifié de ce qu'il était.

Puis la faim le regagna. Toutes ces odeurs de sang l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Dans un grognement, il plaqua ses mains contre son ventre.

 _Calme-toi, espèce de crétin ! Tu viens déjà de ruiner ta vie, ne gâche pas celle des autres._

Il n'était pas très doué en auto-persuasion.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des bras se mettre autour de lui.

« Ça... ça va aller, lui assura Hide. On va rentrer. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tout ira bien. »

Alors même que ces paroles n'avaient guère de sens -maintenant qu'il était dévoilé, que les trois autres étudiants connaissaient la vérité, comment les choses pourraient-elles s'arranger ?- les mots de son ami d'enfance lui apportèrent un réconfort incomparable. A la fois perdu, se demandant pourquoi son ami lui faisait toujours confiance, pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de lui, Ken ferma les yeux, et son œil écarlate retrouva sa couleur grise habituelle.

Oui, tout irait bien. Peu importe la suite des événements, Hide lui avait accorder sa confiance. Ils allaient bien trouver un moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Ou non. Mais ce n'était même pas ce qui comptait le plus.

« Merci... »

Dans cette soirée d'Halloween, qui s'était révélée plus sinistre que prévue, au milieu de la salle de classe au carrelage taché de sang, l'homme et la goule s'étreignaient comme deux frères.


End file.
